


I See You Standing There

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Ceremonies, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco thinks Harry is handsome. And good thing for it too.Oneshot/drabble





	I See You Standing There

It was early in the morning; they were in a packed room. Draco Malfoy stared at Harry Potter across the same room, eyes shining, breathless... "Merlin, he's beautiful," he whispered to Pansy Parkinson, an old friend who stood next to him. 

"Oh no, here we go.." Pansy muttered and she rolled her eyes, though fondly of course. To be fair they'd been friends for a long time. She was used to all of this. "How about you go tell him that then?"

"What?" Draco's eyes widened as it that was a terrible idea, like the worst idea he had ever heard... "But he'll think I like him!"

He couldn't keep his eyes off of him to look at Pansy for very long though. That pretty much just proved his point. 

Pansy rolled her eyes again. She smirked. But it was a real smile. 

"...it's your wedding day, I think it's already implied."

Draco blushed. But damn, she was right. This was the best day ever.


End file.
